


Rivals

by Rooro24



Category: Free!
Genre: Hate Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooro24/pseuds/Rooro24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru issues a locker room challenge to Rin before preliminaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

 

10 minutes before the preliminaries for their prefecture. All but two contestants had left the change room to spend the time with their team. Haruka sat, in what he thought was the empty room, already in his swimsuit but needing a few minutes alone to gather his thoughts. 

 

“The hell are you still doing here?” the voice made Haru twitch ever so slightly.

 

“No of your business Rin.” was all he replied, maintaining his stoic expression.

 

“And here I thought you were waiting for me to finish.”

 

It was then that he looked up. Standing in only a towel, red hair still wet from the showers, was Rin, a mischievous look in his red eyes. His slanted smile and overall look made Haru's (thankfully hidden) ears go red at the tops. 

 

“You're not ready either.” he said looking back at the floor.

 

“I like to have a shower before a competition.” he said shrugging, “You really should have joined me.”

 

And then there he was. Right in front of him. Leaning forward, hands on either side of him, face so close that Haruka could feel his rival's breath. 

 

“I don't think it would help you though. I'll beat you anyways.” the slanted smile then turned into a full grin, Rin showing off his intimidating pointed teeth.

 

“There is one thing I will always beat you in.” Haru replied, still expressionless.

 

 

“Oh really? And what would that be?”

 

“This.” 

 

Pushing forward the swimmer's lips crushed together. After a brief moment of surprise Rin smiled again before pulling back and saying “Fine. If you want to play it that way.”

 

With new found vigour the two kissed again. This time the Samezuka student used teeth. The razor like fangs easily cut open the other's bottom lip. Blood pooled between both their mouths, make a sharp taste of iron. Haru responded to the gesture by getting up and slamming Rin against a locker. Next hands moved to hips and coverings were removed. Trying to gain dominance, Rin grabbed hold of Haruka's hips and tried to turn him to the lockers. Instead, he closed the gap between them and pinned him against the lockers. The sudden contact released a gasp from the red haired boy. A smirk then came to Haru's face as he reached into his open locker. Out of it he produced a small bottle of personal lubricant.

 

“You just have that lying around.” commented Rin in confusion.

 

“Do you want me to use it or to go in dry?”

 

Rin was quite for a few moments before Haruka replied “Good.”

 

Grabbing him by the shoulders the blue eyes boy turned Rin so he faced the lockers. After putting some on his shaft and on the other's entrance, Haru slowly entered him. A low groan came from both of them. Slowly he began to thrust into the red eyed boy creating more sounds from him. Haru moved his hand to Rin's member and began to pump it in time with his ever faster thrusts. Rin bucked into his hand, his movements becoming needy with every thrust.

 

With one final push both their bodies became tense in orgasm and then relaxed onto shaky legs. Haru slowly removed himself from the other boy and grabbed a box of kleenex from his locker. After cleaning himself and putting his swimsuit back on he threw box at Rin.

 

“Get ready. I have a competition to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine's 18th birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday Thomas!


End file.
